Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Elemental Guardians
by Sailor Star Keeper
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the Elemental Stars. After the silence has overcome the world, and the neo-queen woke everyone, a new evil faces the earth. The descendents of the elementals are needed now more than ever!


Dear Diary,  
It's hard to believe that we just defeated Lana. The world went into a silence, and Neo Queen Serenity woke us all up. It's the 30th century now, it all happened too fast. After I defeated Lana, we all forgot of our true being. That is, until we all met up, brooch's on our outfits. Everyone claimed to have come to my mansion on instinct. I believe it was fate. Well, once we regained our memories of being senshi, the senshi remembered us. When we saw them next, they gratefully thanked us. I think being a senshi is starting to rub off on me now. At first it was a burden, but I'm beginning to like it.  
  
Well, as I stated in an entry before this, I adopted a baby girl. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Now she's a toddler. I named her Sasha, just cause I like the name.  
  
Well, Yaten never did grow to remember me, quite fully. He seemed to only remember the bad things my senshi and I had done in the past. Guess it'll never work out between us. Celeste has been extremely supportive of it, and keeps on telling me good things happen to good people. OH! Did you know? She adopted a baby as well! She named her daughter Alyssa. I guess her reason was because she liked the name. Altair got married, however, her husband died. A horrendous fight broke out when the dark moon came, thank goodness the past senshi took care of it. It's odd, but I think time is repeating itself.  
  
In fact, all of my senshi married (excluding myself, Celeste and Aisu). However, all but Tryphena's and Solange's husband died in battle. Aisu didn't get married, she just adopted a child. Miranda is her name, same as one of Neptune's moon's. I have to go for now. Oh, and Tryphena dyed her hair red! It looks sooo freaky! Well, I'll write later!  
  
Love,  
Ramya Raidhon Rhodanthe, heir to the throne on Kouseki  
  
  
Ramya hid her diary in one of her drawers and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled on one of her lower eyelids and let out a disgusted moan. "I really am getting older every minute." Sighing, she powdered her face and applied her make up. She got up from her vanity and took a long look at her dress. Every way she turned only made the gorgeous sparkles shimmer ever more luminously. It was tight all the way down to the bottom of her stomach, then flowed out to look more like a ball gown. It was also sleeveless, allowing the heart tattoo on the back on her right shoulder to be seen. She lifted her arms up to tie her tumbling silver hair into a bun and lowered them as she accomplished that task.  
  
"Sasha! Come here, I need to put on your ball gown." She clapped her hands to let the toddler know she wanted her to come over.  
  
The toddler, in diaper only, trotted over to her. She had short brown hair and the most adorable face. Ramya smiled and began to put on a poofy dress, a bright pink color, onto the girl.  
  
"There you go Sasha. How do you like that?" Ramya asked softly.  
  
"Like! Like!" Sasha clapped her hands and giggled after having successfully mimiked her mother.  
  
Ramya let out a deep sigh as she picked up the toddler. "Up you go. Come on now, we have to get down to the dining hall, Neo Queen Serenity is about to start the ball. You'll see all of your friends there!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Up! Up!" The toddler about the same age as Sasha called out. She held her arms up into the air and waited to be picked up. The poofy, kawaii dress she was wearing was yellow and white.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Alyssa. Mommy has to finish her make up." Celeste sighed. She smoothed out the ballgown identical to Ramya's (only exception was that it was yellow) and smiled down at the girl, finally picking her up. "You'll see Sasha and the others there, aren't you happy you're coming to this one?"  
  
"Happy!" Alyssa squeeled.   
  
Celeste laughed. "Allright then, let's go." She opened the door to her quarters and began to walk to the ballroom.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Tryphena spun a red lock of her hair around her finger. She wore a long, black, sparkling gown. "Why must I attend this?" she muttered softly to herself as headed towards the door. She looked back at a picture on her desk. In the picture was herself and a tall young man with dark tan skin and light blue hair.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The ballroom was filled with people, all laughing and having a great time. Their outfits varied greatly amongst the number of them. One girl, which greatly stood out, was dark skinned with long white hair. Her dress was black with white specks splattered on it, making it look like stars in a dark night sky. Next to her stood a tall girl with shoulder-length black hair and black menacing eyes. She wore a short black dress with black heels. A younger girl walked up to them, she had short chocolate brown hair that reached the tips of her ears and soft brown eyes. She wore a brownish yellow ball gown that would normally look apalling.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity searched the room with her blue eyes. Small Lady stood next to her, quiet as possible. King Endymion entered the room in his usual lavender tuxedo. The crowd instantaniously bowed to him.  
  
He was followed by a group of women, some with children. One had silver hair and wore a sparkling silver gown, her daughter followed her silently, the poofy pink dress standing out. Neo Queen Serenity laughed softly. A girl with short blonde hair and a long yellow gown identical to that of the young woman's in front of her, entered. She was followed by a young woman identical to her except with red hair. She wore a long black dress that sparkled in the gorgeous lighting.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood from her seat. "Elemental Guardians Star Crystal, followed by: Star Lightning, Star Thunder, Star Fire, Star Ocean, Star Ice, and lastly, Star Wind." She announced.  
  
The rest of the women walked into the room. All in gorgeous gowns like no other. A dark skinned woman walked in among them. Her chocolate brown hair short and boyish, red lips standing about most of all. She wore a long red dress that trailed behind her. Only odd part was a large triangular portion cut up to her thigh, revealing her lower legs and red heels with ankle straps. The back of the dress was also v-cut, and went to the small of her back.  
  
After her a woman with shining black hair pulled into an elegant bun entered. The dress she wore was teal in color and stopped at her mid-thigh. Although, there was a light teal, almost white, sheer fabric trailing behind her, beginning at her waist.  
  
Two women then entered. One had gorgeous light blue hair, stuck in a small, yet elegant ponytail at the top of her head. She wore a long dress that was white at the top, slowly fading into blue at the bottom. At the bottom right hand corner of the dress was a complex dragon figure, in white.  
  
She was followed by a shorter woman, some would say girl, with blonde hair to her shoulders. Powder blue highlights streaked her hair, making her light blue and pink dress blend in more. The dress was in the style of a renessaince peasent type, in the colors of blue and pink.  
  
After all attention was turned away from them, they chatted amongst themselves. The two children yawning and reaching out.  
  
Ramya smiled as she looked down at Sasha and Alyssa. "Looks like these two wanna have some fun." She giggled. She set Sasha down on the floor, followed by Celeste putting Alyssa down. The two ran over to Small Lady and Hotaru.  
  
"It's about time they give a ball in our honor." Aisu sighed.  
  
"It's been quite a while since we saved their sorry hides." Altair added in a soft mutter.  
  
"Be thankful we get one at all. It was hard talking her into giving us one for what we did." Ramya hissed to them all.  
  
Celeste's gaze travelled over to a group of people who looked oddly familiar. "They're having a great time since they've been renewed."  
  
Ramya's gaze followed her friends. She smiled at the group of people. "It's a good thing they're on our side now."  
  
"I'm glad we didn't have to kill them. Lana's ex-generals. I'm so happy they can live normal lives now." Altair stated softly. She smiled and waved at Hoshi and Kepa. The two girls waved back, the returned to their conversation.  
  
A loud and threatening sound burst through the door. Everyone froze.  
  
A tall woman with long purple hair put into a bun at the top of her head walked in. Her long purple dress flowed magnificantly on the floor behind her.  
  
"Lady Samoshii! YOU of all people shouldn't be here!" Mars shouted angrily.  
  
"You weren't invited! Get out!" Venus screamed after her.  
  
"Oh, but dear dear children. I was to invited, by none other than the neo-queen herself." The woman's smooth voice travelled over the crowd to the Neo-Queen's ears.  
  
The Neo-Queen looked shocked. "Nani?! I never invited you here!"  
  
"A ball for heroes, is it not? I would only wish to meet these heroes of yours, my gracious Neo-queen." Samoshii took a long deep bow, with dramatic swinging of her arms.  
  
Ramya stiffened. All of her sensi stood there, as if paralyzed by the lady's words.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity gestured to them and stated something. But their hearing was off, they were all too scared to hear what thi woman wanted with them. Samoshii approached them, Ramya was the first to break out of her state. She gave a small curtsy to the lady, the others following in order.  
  
"My, my. These young ones saved you? Are you sure we should have the senshi protecting you, my neo-queen? These ones seem more fitting to the job."  
  
"They protect her good enough. They've improved. We're here as back up." Ramya choked out.  
  
Samoshii turned her head to the girl. "Ahh, I see. So, if one of these senshi should fail horribly in their duties, you'd take over? What pitiful people you all are." She hissed to the small group. "All people attending this ball, listen to my words! A day shall come when neither senshi, nor knight will succeed. All who try will die a horrible death. The evil from within will take your precious Neo-Queen, an I shall rule all!"  
  
The crowd gasped. Aisu glared. "Get out of here you wacko, now!"  
  
Samoshii smiled to herself and left the palace silently, not saying another word.  



End file.
